This One is for Us
by WrittenCrescendo
Summary: Meet Xavier. Son of King Marcus; the only son of King Maxon and Queen America; and Queen Meredith; the daughter of a loyalist Clergy and a well respected politician. Now, he's nineteen and must select a wife. What's stopping him from choosing the girl of his dreams? Just the two most important, most powerful people in his life; and in the country...
1. Make Yer Own Character

So this is how it's going to work. I can't possible think of 35 girls, so I'm leaving it to you. I'm not going to be writing 35 girls of course, because that would be very confusing, for me and for you, so I'll be picking the eight I like the best, and the rest will be more background characters, maybe appearing once or twice, and mentioned a handful of times. _**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT CHARACTERS VIA PRIVATE MESSAGING!**_I will not accept any comment applications.

Now for the eight characters that I pick, **THEY COULD BE ALTERED, MAYBE COMPLETED CHANGED OR JUST A TAD BIT. **I can't have 8 nice, sweet girls, I need to have at least one who's a complete b*tch. Oh, and I'll keep swearing to a minimum in this story. Now, since I actually haven't read the book, [but I'm planning to, it sounds really good] I may get some things wrong, my friend has described it to me, in what seems like excruciating detail so I know the general outline of it, plus I spend a good few hours on The Selection's Wikia, but still, if I get some things wrong, please don't hate on me, I just couldn't wait to get a fanfiction about it out there. I'll read it as soon as I get my hands on it. Oh, and I know [at least I think this is accurate] that usually the selected are announced on TV, but I'm going to make it a Welcome Ball because Queen Meredith wants the creme de la creme, the best of the best, the most extravagant of the most extravagant for her son, right?

Sorry if I'm boring you with all these details, onto the actual form!

Name [First, Middle, Last]:  
Age:  
Caste:  
Occupation:  
Appearance [Eye Color, Height, Make it Detailed!]:  
Personality:  
History:  
Family:  
Talents:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Other:


	2. I

**So, because I have nothing to do, I'm posting the first chapter c:  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. If I did, why would I be posting this on ? [No offense to ]**

* * *

Xavier lay on his bed gazing up at the silky cream canopy. His once perfect white duvet had been reduced to a ball. Today was the day of the Selection and he was worried sick.

_Grandma America and granddad Maxon's marriage went just right. _He reassured himself, taking deep breaths. _But mum and dad's marriage went haywire, _piped up a traitorous voice in his head.

As the son of King Marcus and Queen Meredith, he had to live up to everyone's expectations.

As he wallowed in his own self-pity, he heard a rap on the door. Lifting his head, he looked at the door as it opened, revealing Evangeline.

His older sister strolled gracefully into his room, a scowl playing her lips as she sprawled onto his bed, the skirt of her charcoal grey gown pooled around her legs.

"Mum insists that I wear a dress," she offered as a way of explanation, Xavier nodded, understanding her. Much like her grandmother, Evangeline also despised dresses, despite looking stunning in them. "I mean, even if I have to wear a dress, why does it have to be this color? It's so dreary and gloomy and…" she struggled to find a word. "Gray!" she exclaimed finally, sitting up and pulling up the sweetheart neckline of the strapless dress. Xavier sat up too.

She actually looked stunning in the charcoal dress. It was a taffeta, fitted a-line gown, where it was fitted until halfway down her thigh, and then it flared out. The top was beaded and had a ruche going on, here it would meet in the middle. The gown was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline.

The dress made her hazel blue eyes seem like a smoky gunmetal grey and her chestnut brown hair tumbled until a few inches above the small of her back.

"You actually look stunning," Xavier admitted.

Evangeline grinned goofily, a glint in her eye. "Aw, ickle Xaviewikins thinks his big, nasty sister is stunning!" she teased him in a baby voice. "Although I might make some last minute adjustments, maybe this dress comes in a lime green or a fuschia," she said thoughtfully. "But that's not what I'm here for," she smiled softly. "Let me just say, there's nothing to worry about for your selection. Don't let mum and dad pressure you into choosing anyone, because this is your life. I should approve of her though, 'cause I'm your older sister and all, and that itself should have perks. I already lived through 19 years of you annoying me, I don't need to live the rest of my life with your wife annoying me too," she said seriously, a hint of playfulness behind her voice.

"But what if I don't pick the right girl?" he asked, nervous.

"You'll know if she's the one, I know this is cheesy and all, but follow your heart. It really does know best." she stared at, fully serious this time.

She got up and kissed him on the forehead. "Remember Xavier, pick whoever you want, mum and dad don't matter. Okay, maybe they do, BUT this is your love life, everyone deserves to be happy."

Xavier stared at her, this was way unlike the Evie he knew. He was just about to say 'Who are you and what have you done with Evie,' when she flung her arms around him.

"Aw, ickle Xaviewkins is all grown up! I remember the days where I could dress you up in my pink tutus and you would play ballerinas with me, and when I could bribe you with gum!" she sighed. "I feel so old now!"

This was the Evie he knew. "Your only 2 years older than me," Xavier responded, scowling. "Now get out! I need to change out of my pyjamas for the Welcome Ball!"

An hour and a half later, Xavier stood right outside the doors to the ballroom. He was dressed smartly in a charcoal grey tux with white trimming. The string quartet was playing background music as guests flooded in. The announcement of the selected was about to begin in fifteen minutes. He paced around, exceedingly nervous.

"Nervous?" asked a voice, Xavier turned around quickly to see his mother. She was smiling one of her rare, soft smiles.

Queen Meredith wore a regal ivory gown, with cap sleeves and a ruched top. The waist was cinched with a beaded belt. The bottom pooled down in an empire style. Her chestnut hair was up in a french twist, not a single hair out of place, a jeweled hair comb shone in the light.

Xavier nodded solemnly, wringing his hands together. "Exceedingly," he admitted.

"It's going to be fine Xavier, I'm sure you'll find a lovely wife that your father and I approve of," the Queen stated, sitting down on an antique, plush chair.

Any thought of picking his own wife flew out of his mind. Of course this wasn't his choice. It was his mother and father's choice.

"Mum-," the crown prince started, only to be cut off by the sound of a trumpet.

"Alright, Xavier, it's time!" Meredith said, her face re-adapting it's usual cool smile, as she rose gracefully from her chair and strolled out of the study.

"His Majesty, King Shalom and Her Majesty, Queen Meredith!" announced the page. I watched as my parents walked down the grand staircase, arm in arm, cold smiles plastered onto their faces. They looked stunning together, his crisp white suit and her ivory gown made them look as if they were the ice queen and king.

Making their way to the bottom, they sat on two plush chairs, staring at the staircase with identical stoic smiles.

"Her Highness, Princess Evangeline!"

Evangeline appeared, a scowl on her face. Quickly, she smiled again, floating down the staircase. She had the exact same charcoal dress on. Her hair was in loose curls, one side pinned up with a jewelled pin. She had a necklace on; a purple amethyst on a dainty silver chain; and silver bangles on her right wrist.

All eyes were on her, of course she was a very beautiful girl.

Xavier took a deep breath.

"His Highness, Crown Prince Xavier!"

Xavier strolled down the staircase. He wore a charcoal grey tuxedo, the same shade as his sister's gown, and black loafers. The collar of his white dress shirt peeked out from behind his tux, his hair though, was in a mess.

Taking a seat beside his sister, he waited for the selected to arrive.

* * *

**Send in your Characters! Please! Reviews are highly appreciated c: **

**Until next time,**

**WrittenCrescendo**


End file.
